ABSTRACT Project Health Information Resources and Community-Associated Antibiotic Resistant Infections (Project HIRaCAARI) is a program designed to promote the use of the National Library of Medicine (NLM) consumer health information and other health information databases among Atlanta area communities identified with the most prevalent cases of community-associated antibiotic resistant skin and soft tissue infections, also known as methicillin resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA). Through spatial statistical modeling of the occurrence of community-associated MRSA skin and soft tissue infection disease in the greater Atlanta metropolitan area using two distinct surveillance programs and incorporating socio- environmental (including community level spatial profiles) and socio-economic characteristics of patients? neighborhoods, we will prioritize specific Atlanta neighborhoods with high MRSA skin and soft tissue infection burden for the community level intervention. To improve physical access to relevant health information to prevent further spread of antibiotic resistant infections, our team will deploy: 1. An innovative approach to identify those communities at highest risk for antibiotic resistant MRSA skin and soft tissue infections, using NLM?s community health maps program and spatial statistical analyses with existing surveillance data of the 20 county Atlanta metropolitan statistical area. 2. A customized toolkit using a user-centered design model to educate and inform healthcare providers, patients and other lay community members at risk for antibiotic resistant MRSA skin and soft tissue infections. This toolkit will be based on information available by adapting content supplied by the NLM, Centers for Disease Control & Prevention, Emory University School of Medicine and Morehouse School of Medicine subject matter experts on best practice for primary prevention, early recognition, and wound management and treatment of likely MRSA skin and soft tissue infections; 3. Workshops led by Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM) librarians and NLM?s Community Health Maps Program staff for health providers, patients, community librarians and selected community service providers in high risk areas on NLM resources access, contents, and general methods for assessment of information resources, websites and the customized antibiotic resistant MRSA prevention toolkit.